Commercially available door\window opening detector elements typically comprise two elements: a fixed sensor element mounted on the door\window frame and a fixed magnetic element mounted on the door\window, wherein detection of opening of the door\window is typically achieved by sensing the intensity of the magnetic field generated by the magnetic element mounted on the door\window by the sensor element mounted on the door\window frame. An intensity of the magnetic field which is lower than a pre-calibrated value is typically indicative of opening of the door\window.
The aforementioned arrangement requires a system comprising the installation of two elements, thereby increasing the complexity and cost associated with implementation of the system. There, therefore, arises a need for a single-element door\window opening detector.